Warm Up
by clawsandteeth
Summary: They work well together


This is a oneshot but it can be more if people want it too be. It's Beri.

Please Reviews

The bitters appeared while they took a rest by a fast flowing river. Their grunts and twigs snapping under their weight gave them away and they both looked up, weapons drawn.

One at first but then more appeared, shuffling towards from the left – a total five when they were there.

Heads rolled as they two worked in silent and perfect union. It had taken years, sweat, and blood to reach such simultaneous perfection. Not being perfect could have very bad consequences.

Beck wipes the blood from his machete on his pant leg without thinking. Tori who is a few feet away, he looks her over for any sign of injury.

Tori wipes a layer of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Taking short quick breaths her eyes rise to meet Beck's. Her blood flows quickly through her veins, her heart moves quickly, adrenaline over taking her. _Thump…Thump…Thump _She had taken more of those things down, stopped at least those ones from killing someone.

Her eyes trail over Beck, studying him as well.

"You alright?"

He gives her a silent nod, eyes leaving her to scan the wooded area around them making certain they got them all. His eyes go to her once more and he's studying her again with dark very deep eyes.

She notices his eyes, moving up and down her body, and moves closer, bold because they're alive. Her lips smash into his, rough and greedy, her own weapon dropping at her sides as she wraps her arms around him.

He grunts, already reaching for the bottom of her shirt, already pulling it up, and tossing it to the ground, his hands seeking her breasts, squeezing them roughly with need.

Her hands move for his jean's zipper, pulls them down, pulls hers away, while lowering to the ground, him on top of her.

Some lifting, Beck's hips rock forward, then he groans, low, deep inside her. Short thrusts, his hand at her hips, thrusting.

Tori is trying to be quiet, but grunts against him, legs wrapped around him as he moves into her. Damn it, he feels good, but it is wrong. It's her escape for now. She mumbles words telling him to move harder, her head thrown back.

He leans forward and kisses her before finally pulling back. He maneuvers, panting, thrusting faster.

Fingers rake through his hair, tugging, and her body meets his every time. Finally, she moans and her body tenses, muscles flexing as she tries to pull him closer. Her back rubs against the hard ground, rocks and twigs dig into her back but the young woman hardly notices as she comes, hips smashing together.

"…" He breaths something out inaudible. A minute more and comes too. He quietly pants, unmoving. Then, he moves back, pulling his pants back up.

Without much thought, the young woman rolls to her feet, and gets her shirt, gently sliding it over her scrapped back before fixing her pants. Then she grasps her own machete, and tugs the black hood of her coat over her head. "We need to head back."

Running a hand through his hair, Beck nods.

Back at their temporary camp, they munch on dried meat and a can of lima beans each. Tori moves uncomfortably against the tree, wincing, and her back hurting as her shirt moves against her back.

"Your back," he very simply states, looking at her before looking away, looking to his bag he begins to rummage through it. "I think I have a few band-aids and a bottle of disinfected. "Need to be more careful."

"It's alright. I'm alright." The young woman says a faint tiny smile on her face. "We were fine." The memory of him is still fresh on her mind; she has to look away, spooning a mouth full of beans into her mouth. "We need to get back to the others by the end of the week."

He agrees. They will move when it's light outside.

Tori watches him stroke their fire, the way the fire makes his eyes dance and casts shadows across his face. A breath escapes her and she closes her eyes, relaxing her ears open listening to what's going on around them.

Things between them are weird. Beck hardly thinks about it. It is though, how they always go out together on these missions, days, weeks, just them, surviving.

Beck's relaxing as well, blade out as he lightly sharpening sticks into points.

As it grows darker, they move closer to each other. Tori watches him until she falls asleep, their bodies against each other. When she wakes up first bright lines of sunlight are coming through the thick leaves of the trees. The young woman stiffens, opening her eyes looking at him and his soft asleep expression, not wanting to wake him up.

They wake together, both looking above them. They had to get moving. They get up and look at one another. Tori stretches and grabs her machete, and heads to a bush to use it. There's a rabbit from a snare in her hands when she comes back.

He tosses her a blade and she goes to skinning it. "I'm pretty sure there are a few houses around here." Her eyebrows rise. "Could be good stuff."

Could be… Beck begins to pack for the walk, when they leave there they will head back to camp, to the others. He grabs up his crossbow, a weapon he had become very good with over the last year and a half. Had too, along with guns.

They make it to the neighborhood before noon and it's a ghost town. It's quiet and eerie, a place that was a reminder of how the world use to be before everything. Tori picks the house and goes in with him.

A man, a woman, and a kid – a family, dead together laying on the couch in the living room like a twisted family photo. At least they weren't alive and trying to eat them. Not an unusual sight to them.

It's been a while and the odor of the family has drifted away. Beck moves to the large 'modern' kitchen, throwing open cabinets. There isn't much at all. Dusty cans – fruit cocktail, more lima beans, canned asparagus. He throws it all into his bag.

Tori goes to the linen closet and grabs the towels and rags before heading to the bathrooms, soap, toothpaste. She goes to one of the bedroom's and throws open a wooden draws, finding a few good articles of clothing, mostly women's shirts.

They go to one more house, another one level. Beck heads in first 'clearing 'it. He hits up the bathrooms and lien closets this time. She hits the wide merciful pantry, a squeal escaping her upon seeing everything. Spam, ramen noodles – two big packs, shrimp and chicken – a lot of good stuff, then tears well up in her eyes when her eyes land on the big clear jar of hard candies. She grabs it for Beck. Only for Beck and herself, that was there thing, if they found sweets it was only for them.

They leave there and hit the beaten road back to the high school that had been there home for most of the winter. They stop a few miles from the high school and make camp. Beck cooks up a rabbit.

Tori shows all the things she found at the house and Beck shudders at the can of spam.

"If things ever go back to normal," he mumbles lightly, not even really entertaining the idea. "I will never eat fucking spam again!" Ever.

She laughs lightly. Then she continues to separate their food into the large bags the carry so it won't be too heavy. They had a car when they first headed out about a week ago, but that had been abandoned when they were trapped, along with a good amount of food they had found.

They eat in silence, using salt and pepper found back in one of the houses to give their meal flavor. She then reaches out and hands him the clear jar of candy. He takes it and stares, his mouth salivating. He opens it and fishes out two cream candies, handing one to her.

Tori pops hers into her mouth, crumpling the wrapper. The flavor is like nothing else, her eyes close. The others go into the bottom of his bag. Hidden away, never for the others to see the candy is theirs.

Thunder rumbles far off and Beck sets up a tarp and they get underneath it as the heavy rain begins – Tori is underneath him, his face in her neck.

Her hand's move to his neck, fingers through his hair. His name comes out a whisper from her lips, matching his pace, they kiss, and she's in his lap.

His hands run up her back. He then presses his face into her neck, panting into her. Quickly his slow pace can't be handled anymore, her own speed increases, she tries to remain quiet, it's vital.

Growling he moves her faster until he comes, then he goes still, arms around her, face in her shoulder. Then, the only sound is rain hitting the tent.

Usually, they break apart because what they do isn't at all right. He goes his way and she goes hers. But tonight is their last night together for a while. The young woman catches her breath, her head on his shoulder. Soft gentle light tiny kisses she then places on his chest, affectionate for the first time, honestly. Then, she moves, not wanting him to cut off and push her away. Lying back, she closes her eyes listening.

The next morning they are on their road to the high school, and they reach the gates by mid-morning. Andre and Robbie greet them and let them in.

"Is everything alright?" Beck asks as they all head towards the barricaded doors.

"Nothing's going on." Robbie is quick to report. "What happened to the car?"

Beck doesn't answer as they make their way down a darkened hallway, and into a sun lighted cafeteria. Cat is sitting with Jade at one of the tables that they aren't using.

"They're back!" The once unnatural red head exclaimed loudly, getting from the table. Tori smiles. Cat helps Jade up and over to them, and Tori's smile fades.

"You're back Beck?" Jade's voice is softer then it had been before all this, she's softer. Her hands reach out and find his face.

"Yeah it's me." He answers. Her hands move over his face and a calm smile appears on her face, her eyes are completely dull and blue – blinded by an accident at the beginning.

"Good."

His arms wrap around her and they embrace. Tori stands awkwardly, gripping the backpack strap shifting. She wants to feel guilty.

Then those empty blue eyes turn in her direction but off a lot. "Tori?" Her voice isn't warm but it holds no hostility either.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for bringing him back again."

"No problem it's our jobs." It's so easy.

"Did you guys find much?" Cat asks drawing Tori's attention.

"We found a little, nothing much. We couldn't carry a lot." Her shoulder slumps and the bag falls. "We all should be alright though."

Please Review


End file.
